American High
by spooflover
Summary: Harry and Ron are sent to an American muggle highschool. Read and Review!
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1  
  
"WHAT!!!" shouted Hermione, staring at Harry incredulously. "What on EARTH are you talking about?"  
  
"Hermione, Hermione, calm down." Said Harry, watching Hermione as she began to pace back and forth in front of him. "I don't want this any more than you do, but Dumbledore says that Ron and I have to go a muggle school in America. It's part of some foreign relations thing. Dumbledore said that America and England have been out of touch too long, and that we're really going to be helping by doing this. We have to go to a muggle school because they chose one school from each country to send four students to the other country. Two to a wizarding school, and two to a muggle school. Hogwarts was the English school and Ron and I were chosen to go to the muggle school. Believe me, I would much rather stay here with you than go, but I have no choice."  
  
"What do you mean, no choice? Dumbledore can't make you do anything. Just tell him that you don't want to go!" cried Hermione.  
  
"Well, technically, he can make me go, since he is now my legal guardian. Thanks ever so much, for bringing it up." Said Harry, bitterly.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Harry! I'm so, so sorry. I really didn't mean to." Cried Hermione, looking ashamed. "I just got carried away, can you forgive me?"  
  
"Of course I can, Hermione, but now you see why I have to go. Do you think I want to leave you and Quidditch and Gryffindor? Who'll win the House Cup for us, if Ron and I aren't here? And I'll probably have to pretty much start over at a muggle school, since I doubt that they teach potions and muggle studies, in a muggle high school." Replied Harry, "You would probably be much better off going, since you always want to learn. I personally would be perfectly happy with my normal classes here at Hogwarts."  
  
At that moment Ron walked into the Common Room and immediately rushed over to Harry, "Wow, Harry, isn't this great! Think of all the girls we're going to meet! And we'll finally be leaving Snape! Months and months without ever having to see his greasy face." Ron began to sing to himself "no snape, no snape, la la la la la."  
  
"You are a complete psychopath Ron," said Hermione, watching him with raised eyebrows. "I can't believe the only things you care about are girls and Snape. Honestly!"  
  
"Well what else would I care about," asked Ron, confused.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe ME, and the fact that I'm not going with you!" Shouted Hermione. Turning red, she turned around and ran towards her dormitory, but not before Harry had seen the glitter of tears in her eyes.  
  
"Um, Ron, that might not have been the best thing to say." Said Harry. Watching Hermione's retreating figure.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything wrong!" said Ron, although Harry could tell he was very uncomfortable. "Anyway, what do you think this new school will be like?"  
  
"I really don't have any idea. I went to muggle grammar school, before Hogwarts, but high school is probably totally different. Dumbledore said that we would be sophomores in high school, even though, being sixteen, we are a little bit old, we will be with people around our same age."  
  
"Well, I think it's going to be seriously fun." Said Ron, "I can't wait."  
  
Hermione avoided the two boys while they prepared for their trip, until the day they were to leave. Just as they were about to get into the carriage that would take them to the Hogwarts Express they heard a voice behind them.  
  
"Wait," cried Hermione from the doorway into Hogwarts. She ran down the stairs and flung herself at Ron, kissing him squarely on the mouth. As she released him, she shoved a folded piece of paper into his hand. She kissed him one more time, before turning to hug Harry, and then fleeing back into the school. Harry and Ron merely stood there staring at each other in shock.  
  
Harry recovered first, shaking his head as he climbed into the carriage. He had known all along that Ron and Hermione liked each other but both had been too embarrassed to tell the other. He was glad that Hermione had finally shown her true feelings, but she had certainly taken her time about it.  
  
Noticing that Ron was still standing outside, staring blankly down at the paper in his hand, Harry sighed loudly. "Come on Ron, you can read it once we get moving. But please, spare me all the gory details."  
  
Ron glared at Harry as he climbed in beside him. "Shut up." He said, turning a deep shade of red, as Harry began to laugh. "It's not funny." The carriage began to move while Ron's face burned and tears of mirth rolled down Harry's. 


	2. The long, long train ride

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter themes, characters, or ideas. Unfortunately.  
  
As Harry and Ron rode towards the train station Harry continued to chuckle occasionally. Every time Ron heard this he would glare at Harry and tell him to shut up. When he wasn't glaring, he was reading Hermione's letter. Harry already knew, or could guess at, all of its contents. However Ron, being Ron, had absolutely no idea that Hermione felt this way, and so was amazed with every sentence. He, of course, returned her feelings, but was finding out for the first time that she returned his.  
  
Once he finished, Ron tucked the letter into his pocket, and turned to look dreamily out of the carriage window. Harry didn't get a chance to comment on this, since the scenery had stopped moving, and it was time to get out.  
  
Ron continued in this dream state the entire time the trunks were being loaded onto the Hogwarts Express, and didn't snap out of it until Harry smacked him upside the head. "What the HELL did you do that for?!" He yelled, rubbing the tender spot.  
  
"Oh no reason." Said Harry, looking innocent. Ron merely stared at him, one eyebrow raised. "Alright, you.you were w-walking the wrong way. I- I had to stop you from walking back to school." Harry managed to gasp out, as he bent over laughing.  
  
Ron finally looked around, and realized that he was, indeed, heading back towards Hogwarts. "Oh, shut up, you git." He muttered.  
  
"Is that all you're going to say to me this entire trip?" Asked Harry, "Because if it is you're going to be very boring." Grinning, he stepped out of Ron's reach and began running back towards the train. "Come on Lover Boy!" he yelled behind him. A second later he realized what a good idea it was to run as Ron began to tear after him.  
  
(  
  
Three hours, Forty-Two games of Exploding Snap, Nineteen games of Wizard Chess, and Eight bags of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans later the Hogwarts Express finally pulled up to Platform 9 and ¾. Harry and Ron threw themselves off the train, and into the platform. As they picked up their trunks, which had been thrown off the train after them, they stared in horror at the maroon steam engine pulling away from the station.  
  
"Harry, mate, do you ever remember the ride to school being that long, or that incredibly boring?" Asked Ron, in a desperate voice.  
  
"Absolutely not." Said Harry, "Remind me never to ride on that train ever again."  
  
"We're going to have to, when we come back after this stupid foreign relations thing. Hey! What did I do?" Asked Ron as Harry began to pelt him with Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"Only reminded me that we'll be doing that torture again. Thanks Ron, for that depressing thought." Muttered Harry.  
  
"Oh, you're welcome," said Ron smiling kindly at Harry. "I always love to be of service to others. Especially my very favorite friend, Harry."  
  
"Do you like being pelted with candy? Because if that is the case, I would be happy to oblige you." Said Harry, holding up the bag of sweets menacingly. "Just say it one more time."  
  
"Okay.it."  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrggggghhh!!!!" Yelled Harry as he threw himself at Ron. They began to wrestle, rolling around on the platform, until someone nearby cleared their throat very loudly. The two boys sat up and stared at the interesting figure standing in the doorway between the muggle and wizarding world. He was a very short, squat man wearing yellow rain boots, a brown and yellow plaid kilt, and a purple sports coat over a hot pink feminine tank top.  
  
As Ron and Harry watched, the man walked over towards them and held out his hand. They both stared at it, unsure of what he wanted. After a moments silence the strange man awkwardly pulled his hand back and cleared his throat again. "Right, well, I'm Larry Forpes, and I'm going to be escorting you to the muggle airport that will take you to America. You must be Ron Weasley, and you, of course, are Harry Potter." He said in a nasal voice.  
  
Harry and Ron stood up, still staring in amazement at Larry's odd outfit. "Er, right, we-" began Ron, but he was interrupted by Forpes.  
  
"Yes, yes, it's a honor to meet you Mr. Potter." Said Forpes, gazing at Harry's scar. "Ok, well. Mr. Forpes, er, what are we supposed to do?" Asked Harry uncomfortably. He really didn't like it when people stared at his scar, and he could tell that Ron was getting annoyed at being ignored.  
  
"Oh, right, right, come along." Said Forpes, finally tearing his eyes from Harry's forehead. He turned around and began to walk off through the gateway; not bothering to wait while the boy's gathered their trunks.  
  
"I don't like that man," muttered Ron, "He's insane."  
  
"I'm with you, mate." Said Harry, "Let's go catch up. We can't let a man that crazy wander around London without guards. He must have ditched his at the asylum."  
  
Author's Notes: This is my very first Harry Potter fic ever, so please be kind. I know it's not the best, but it will get better I promise! It will become sooooo much funnier once they actually get to the high school because then I will be able to add my own little touches to the characters.  
  
Anyway, please, please, please Review. I really want to know what you think. Thanks! 


	3. Jetlag and movies

Author's Notes: I'm soooooooooooooo sorry for making everyone wait this long. I know you were all just dying to find out what happens next.(not) So here it is, tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. Well, except for Larry Forpes and his outfit. That brilliant idea was mine. If anyone cares.   
  


* * *

  
As Harry and Ron hurried after Mr. Forpes, they had to dodge around gawking bystanders. Nearly the entire station had stopped what they were doing to stare in amazement at the strangely dressed man making his way through the crowd. Keeping their heads ducked, Ron and Harry did their best to maneuver their way around the unmoving people.  
  
Larry Forpes, took Ron and Harry to a nearby airport, and told them everything they would need to know about flying. Because the two boys were going to be spending time in a muggle community, he said, they were to become accustomed to muggle life as quickly as possible. Surrounding themselves with muggle things was the best way to accomplish this.  
  
So, Harry and Ron entered the airport, and began their trip to America. Basically the flight was filled with movies, peanuts, and snoring neighbors. When they finally landed they were met by a young witch who, thankfully, was dressed like a normal muggle. She was very businesslike, and immediately bustled them off to a waiting taxi, barely stopping to collect their chests, before shoving them into the car.  
  
As they drove, Ron and Harry stared out their windows at the passing scenery. The businesslike woman had given them a packet of information, which informed them that they were in the state of California, and told a brief history about the surrounding areas.  
  
They finally arrived at a hotel, where they were told they would be spending the next two days recuperating from jetlag, and learning about their new school. As they were led up the elevator, Ron, who had been staring around in amazement, roused himself enough to ask, "What's jetlag?"  
  
Their guide wasn't paying any attention, so Harry muttered, "You'll find out soon enough." Never having flown before, he had never actually experienced it, but Uncle Vernon had come back incredibly grumpy from enough business trips to illustrate that it was a very unpleasant experience.  
  
When they finally reached their rooms, Ron immediately collapsed onto the nearest bed, letting his chest drop loudly to the floor. Harry, letting his chest drop just as loudly, wandered into the bathroom, and began to inspect all the tiny utensils left for their use, aka amusement.  
  
"Hey Ron," he called, "Come check this out."  
  
"Sorry, can't Harry. I'm feeling the jetlag, and I'm not going to move from this spot for the next two days." Answered Ron, still in his lifeless position, sprawled across the bed. "Oooo, look, a fellytone."  
  
"Um, Ron, I don't know if we're allowed to use that." Warned Harry, but Ron was already shouting at the concierge, as he asked them what sort of movies they had. He had been very intrigued by the movies on the plane, since as he put it "They are just like wizard photographs, except with sound and a point". The concierge, shouting back just as loudly, most likely with the strange idea that Ron was deaf, answered that they carried a wide selection of videos, including, but not limited to: all three Austin Powers movies, every Disney movie ever made, Shanghai Knights and Shanghai Noon, Titanic, and Pearl Harbor. When Ron screamed that they all be brought up to Room 496, the concierge was silent for nearly an entire minute. When he finally spoke, he asked if Ron was sure that he wanted every single one brought up. After Ron assured him several more times that, yes, he did want them all brought up, the concierge finally agreed and hung up, before Ron could ask for anything else.  
  
"I really don't think you realize what you've gotten yourself into, asking for every Disney movie ever made." Muttered Harry, shaking his head. "Mrs. Figg used to make me watch them all the time when she babysat me. Some of them are ok, but most are absolute torture."  
  
"Really?" Asked Ron, "Well then, you shall simply have to sit here and watch them with me. You wouldn't make me torture myself all alone, now would you?" Just as he said this there was a knock on the door, and both boys leapt to answer it. A teenage girl stood outside, in front of a large display of movies.  
  
Looking at Harry she asked, "Are you the one that ordered all the movies?"  
  
Harry shook his head and pointed to Ron, "No, that would be the insane one standing next to me." Ron glared as he wheeled the cart inside, but the girl merely grinned.  
  
"You two brothers?" she asked. Ron and Harry glanced at each other, before shrugging and telling the girl no, that they were merely students on a school trip. "Oh, lucky you. My school never takes us on trips. But that's probably because it's so incredibly poor. Anyway, see you later, call if you need anything else like towels, pillows, or every little bar of soap in the hotel."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," said Harry, but he grinned, "Hopefully this will keep him entertained for the next ten years."  
  
"Yeah, well good luck with that," called the girl as she walked away.  
  
As Harry closed the door, Ron leaped towards him, arms loaded down with videos. "Help Harry, I can't decide which one to watch first!" Cried Ron, looking anxious. "We need to decide fast, so we can get in as much viewing time as possible." Harry groaned as Ron began to ask whether he liked The Princess Bride or The Princess Diaries better.  
  
Author's Notes: I know that this chapter was really short, but I promise to try to make the next one longer. Does Ron still call it a fellytone? Or, did he figure out what it was really called? I can't remember. Someone REVIEW and tell me the answer to this perplexing problem! 


End file.
